E eles não viveram felizes para sempre
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Esse casamento seria perfeito, como um conto-de-fadas. Chato como um. E Robin sabe que Barney merece um final tão AWESOME quanto ele.


Título: E eles não viveram felizes para sempre  
Autor:Nayla  
Categoria: UA em que o Barney está se casando com um OC chamada Lucy, que realmente não é importante  
Advertências: Spoilers para a sexta temporada e especulação para a sétima.  
Classificação: R  
Capítulos: 1 (one shot)  
Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não  
Resumo: Esse casamento seria perfeito, como um conto-de-fadas. Chato como um. E Robin sabe que Barney merece um final tão AWESOME quanto ele é.

****xxx

- Lily, Barney vai se casar. - Robin bebeu o sexto copo de vinho da tarde, batendo-o com força contra a mesa.  
- Eu... Eu sei, querida. É por isso que estamos aqui. - Lily mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando o salão com o canto dos olhos. Graças a deus, ainda estava vazio. Como madrinha, a professora se auto-titulara a heroína desse casamento, a pessoa que, com classe e cuidado, faria tudo correr como o plano.  
Mas era um pouquinho difícil pois a maior ameaça era ninguém menos do que sua melhor amiga.  
- Você não está entendendo! É o Barney, Barney, Barney, o Barney, Lily! - Robin então abaixou-se, descansando o queixo na mesa, gesticulando para que Lily fizesse o mesmo. - Ele odeia casamentos. - Sussurrou para ela, como se fosse o maior segredo do mundo.  
- Eu realmente achei que você o tivesse superado. - A ruiva suspirou fundo, olhando diretamente para a canadense.  
- Eu superei! É só que... Ele não pode se casar, Lily, ele não pode quebrar sua regra mais importante por ninguém além... De mim. -Ela choramingou.  
- Robin... Você não quer se casar, quer?  
- Bom, não. Mas ele podia ter perguntado, que mal faria? - Robin deu de ombros, e tocou o ombro do garçom, parando-o. - Deixe isso aqui. Não apenas um, a bandeja, obrigada. Tchau.  
- Desculpe. - Lily sorriu sem graça para o homem. - Olhe, Robin, você é a minha melhor amiga do mundo todo mas você tem que esquecer. Vocês tiveram a sua chance e não funcionou. E agora Barney está realmente feliz... Vai ser um dia "legendary" - Ela riu com a escolha de palavras. - Literalmente.

xxx

- ESSE CASAMENTO VAI SER LEGEND... WAIT FOR IT - Barney anunciou para os dois amigos, animado mas logo parou, as palavras presas em sua garganta.  
- Nós estamos esperando... - Ted sorriu meio torto, tentando fazer com que o amigo completasse.  
- A Robin, ela chegou? - Barney desviou o olhar, tentando focá-lo em qualquer coisa que não fosse os amigos.  
- Barney... Você está se casando hoje, com a Lucy. - Marshal simplesmente afirmou, dando ênfase ao nome da futura Sra. Stinson. - Luuuuucy, você se lembra?  
- Eu sei, ela é legal, ela é legal, afinal eu estou me casando com ela, certo? - Barney assentiu com a cabeça. - Certo? - Perguntou mais uma vez, querendo se certificar.  
- Certo... Certo, certo! - Ted começou a bateu no ombro de Marshal para fazê-lo concordar.  
- Certabsolutamente. - Marshal assentiu com a cabeça, olhos arregalados, a mesma expressão aterrorizada que ele ostentava sempre que tentava mentir.  
- Sim, sim, sim. - Barney virou-se de costas, levando uma das mãos aos olhos.  
- Barney... Você está... Chorando? - Ted engoliu em seco.  
- Vocês são os melhores amigos do mundo! - O loiro jogou-se em cima deles, dependurando-se nos dois, e soluçou alto.

xxx

- NÓS SOMOS OS PIORES AMIGOS DO MUNDO! - Ted grunhiu, batendo com os punhos nas coxas. - Nós vamos deixar Barney casar com essa mulher que ele não ama e ele será infeliz para sempre!  
Marshal só conseguiu concordar com a cabeça pois no momento que abriu a boca, Lily entrou na sala, furiosa.  
- VOCÊS SÃO FRACOS! - Ela bateu com a bolsa uma vez em cada um. - Não acredito quer vocês já estejam dando pra trás!  
- Ele está infeliz, Lily! E Robin também! - Ted tentou se defender, protegendo o rosto.  
- Eu sei disso... Só que... Eles já tentaram e não deu certo. E deus, vocês conseguem imaginar como a Lucy vai ficar? Ela provavelmente planeja esse casamento desde o cinco anos. Ela escolheu "A Bela Adormecida" de Tchaikovsky para a valsa, isso é tão romântico!  
- Exatamente, Lily e é por isso que ela deveria dançar essa música com um verdadeiro príncipe encantado, não com... Barney. - Marshal tentou argumentar.  
- Eu não sei... Eu sou a heroína desse casamento, Marshmallow! - Lily bateu o pé no chão, ainda teimando.  
- Lilypad,eu tenho certeza de que você conseguiria salvar todos os casamentos, sem despentear o seu cabelo. - Marshal tomou o rosto da esposa nas mãos. - Mas vilãs são tão mais legais. E mais gostosas também. - Bateu de leve na bochecha dela.  
- Venha para o lado negro, Lily. - Ted chamou, engrossando a voz. - Nós temos cookies. Literalmente. - Levantou a bandeija de biscoitos que acabara de pegar na mesa mais próxima.

xxx

- Barney, eu vim para...  
- AAAAAAH! - Barney gritou, assustado, ao ver Robin entrar no quarto. - Você!  
- Eu... Tudo bem, eu vim desejar miinhas felicidades a vocês dois, vocês formam um casal muito bonito. - Robin abaixou a cabeça, evitando fitá-lo.  
- Sério? - O loiro fechous os seus. Isso era tudo que ele deveria querer ouvir, então porque magoava tanto?  
- Não, mas a Lily roubou minha arma e disse que só devolveria quando eu disesse isso. - Ela levantou as duas mãos, num gesto de derrota.  
- Eu... Lucy é bem legal, Robin, ela é legal. - Barney tentou argumentar.  
- Ela é legal. - A jornalista teve que concordar, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. - Mas você é awesome!  
- NÃO! - Barney levou a mão ao peito, como se tivesse sido ferido mortalmente. - VOCÊ É QUE É AWESOME! - Soluçou no final da frase, levando o punho cerrado a boca.  
- EU SEI! - Ela choramingou, não conseguindo mais engolir o choro.  
- VOCÊ ACABOU DE QUOTAR STAR WARS! - Mais e mais lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos. - Olhe, Robin. - Tentou respirar fundo. - Lucy me ama e eu acho... Eu acho que eu a amo também então... Esse é o fim, o "viveram felizes para sempre"... Não existe nada que você possa...Fazer para... Parar... O amor. - Disse, sentindo nojo de suas próprias palavras.  
- Nem sexo? - Robin não perdeu tempo e tirou a blusa, revelando seu seios. - Contos de fadas são tão chatos.

xxx

- Lucy, venha conosco! - Lily agarrou o braço da noiva, arrastando-a consigo. - Nós precisamos resolver isso!  
- Mas... Ela tentou argumentar porém Ted foi mais rápido:  
- Sem planos ou grandes armações dessa vez, nós vamos sentar todos e conversar como adultos civilizados, todos nós. Marshal? - Pediu ao amigo, com um aceno de cabeça, para que abrisse a porta do quarto de Barney.  
_Crianças, a visão que nos esperava fez Lucy desmaiar. E bom, eu também. E fico feliz por isso porque bom, eu realmente não gostaria de ter impresso na minha memória seu tio Barney e sua tia Robin fazendo "the wet ski mask", uma famosa posição candense._  
Marshal abaixou-se rapidamente para socorrer o amigo e a ex-futura- . - Bom, agora não vai haver casamento mesmo... Missão completa?  
- É, acho que sim. E nós totalmente deveríamos tentar isso em casa, querido. - Lily cochichou pra ele, dando uma última olhadela rápida, antes de fechar a porta.

FIM


End file.
